Whiskey Lullaby
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Gregory cheats, Christophe finds out.  Damien and Katie help them out.  Song-fic of the song Whiskey Lullaby.  Rated to be safe.  Mention of suicide and two people die.  one shot


Damien's Pov

I hugged by friend Christophe one last time before he left. He would be gone almost a whole year leaving Gregory, Pip, and me to wait. I knew he would come back he always did. I watched as he and Gregory kissed goodbye one last time then he turned to Katie who was in charge of the mission.

"Don't worry Gregory I'll make sure he comes back," She yelled form over by the car. I smiled and waved goodbye to my friend one last time. I turned to Gregory who was going inside with Pip. I turned and followed the two blondes. I looked back at where the car was and knew he would come back he wouldn't leave Gregory alone.

The year passed quick it seemed and finally one the warmest day South Park had finally gotten I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked and saw Katie and Christophe exiting the car. I ran out and hugged by best friend. He smiled and pulled me back and shoved something under my eyes. I looked at it and saw it was a picture of a house.

"I found eet for Gregory and me," He said smiling. I was happy for Christophe finding a house the perfect size for the two of them. Gregory had been living in a tiny apartment that was too small for both of them and Christophe still lived with Katie. _**(A.N. Katie is Christophe's cousin and she is his boss just so you know.) **_

I smiled and told him " Come on let's go show Gregory this now." So the two of us went to the apartment. Christophe knocked on the door but Gregory didn't answer. So he unlocked the door and went in.

We walked around and didn't see anything unusual be we heard something coming form Gregory's room. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and by the looks of it so did Christophe.

We opened the door and saw Gregory and Wendy in the bed, Wendy giggling and Gregory smiling. They both looked up and saw us in the doorway. Then Gregory's face became blank quick.

"Chris wait I can explain," He said looking at Christophe. I turned and saw him drop the picture and run. I looked back at Gregory in shock before chasing after him. I couldn't find him so I went back to Katie's house.

She opened the door smiling. "Hey Damien what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Katie have you seen Chris?" I asked, trying not to worry her.

"No he was with you. What happened?" She said.

"We walked in on Gregory and Wendy and he just took of running." I said. Suddenly her smile was gone and she had a blank face.

"What he couldn't, he wouldn't, your lying," she said. I knew she would take it hard she had spent years getting the two together. I watched as she turned back into the house. "I know were he would have gone but if you're wanting to live you'll give him some space." She said before shutting the door.

"_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette _

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget." _

I waited two days before I went back to Katie's house. She opened the door and I saw she was crying. Before I could ask what was wrong she turned to reveal Christophe and many bottles of whisky all around her couch.

"He came back yesterday at 3 am with 10 to 15 or so bottles of whisky." She said looking at me again.

"When did he pass out?" I asked

"About a hour ago." She said. I noticed the cigarettes pilled up on the ashtray and the three empty bottles of whisky. I sighed then I noticed she was leaving.

"Where are yo-," I started to speak but she cut me off.

"I'm checking on Gregory before we get two drinkers on our hands watch him and don't let him leave. Unless you are with him please," She said before turning and walking to where the apartments were in town.

"_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time _

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind _

_Until' the night."_

It soon became a daily thing I go talk to Christophe and try to get him to stop drinking and Katie would talk with Gregory.

"Come on Chris you need to stop drinking and do something like talk with Pip or at least get up and do something like a mission." I persuaded.

"Ha like I would ever do another mission last time I deed my love cheated on me," He said in the same annoyed tone. I sighed and heard the door open and Katie came in. So I left after two months of hard work I hoped I would get somewhere with him.

"_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away her memory." _

It was storming and the blizzard was only getting worse that night when the phone broke the silence between Pip and me.

"Hello," I said when I heard crying on the other side of the line.

"Damien he's gone," I recognized the voice of Katie.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please come over," she said quietly before the phone was hung up. I turned to Pip and told him to stay here. I walked to their house a block away, I knocked on the door and Katie opened the door crying.

"What happened?" I said not seeing Christophe on the couch. She walked up the stairs and I followed her to where Christophe's room was. She opened the door to reveal Christophe was dead. I gasped and turned to her.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"I was sleeping when I heard a noise down stairs. I checked on him to see if he was hurt, and I found him like this." She said before she began to walk away to whip her tears.

"_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees." _

He didn't make it the one thing I feared and knew somewhere inside me was that this would happen. I looked at Christophe's body and noticed his face was not angry or sad it was almost an innocent look. No I knew Christophe could never be innocent. But it was clam something I only saw when he was with Gregory.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow _

_With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die" _

As I studied my friend's body I noticed that he was holding something. I grabbed it and saw it was a note. "I know that I could not stand not having Gregory. I'm sorry but I will love him till the day I die. Love Christophe." I felt tears sting my own eyes as I read the note again.

"_And when we buried him beneath the willow _

_The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby. _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa." _

There was that willow tree that the two first kissed under, where they would stargaze at, were he proposed to Gregory. That willow now was where Christophe was buried. It was in front of the apartments and Gregory had perfect view of it everyday. The reminder of what happened. And as I walked away noticing Gregory was the only one still by Christophe's grave I swore I heard the angels sing a whisky lullaby over them.

Katie's Pov

We all heard the rumors around the town about how Gregory was the one who killed Christophe. Rumors about how he forced Christophe to kill himself. Others saying Gregory killed Christophe and made it look like suicide.

We knew the truth of it all. I still went to Gregory's apartment everyday. Sometimes Damien would join me. Every time I saw him he would have packs of gum around. I knew why, he was drinking too, but he would cover it up.

I knew I had to stop him from following Christophe. Damien blamed himself for Christophe's death for not getting it though his head that suicide was not the option. I now am doing the same thing for Gregory.

"_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself _

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_."

I saw Gregory getting worse a worse the whisky was stronger every time. Sometimes he would he passed out because of it. I tired to hide the bottles and tried to keep him away form whisky.

But it was useless he always found a way. He would drink tea but I could tell that he had whisky in it. I tried to get him to talk to Pip, Damien, anyone but, he never listened.

"_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind _

_Until' the night" _

I knocked on the door and waited for Gregory to answer. But there was none. I opened the door and didn't see him passed out on the couch. He was always on the couch if he was passed out. I didn't even cheek I just called Damien.

"Hello," He said. "Come to Gregory's apartment," I said trying to not cry.

"Katie is he gone?" He said back. "I don't know he isn't passed out on the couch like usual so I think he is." I said taking a deep breath.

"O.K. I'll be there in a minute." He said back sighing. I hung up the phone and sat on the couch waiting for him. Damien knocked on the door and Katie opened it.

"Ready," He said. "As I'll ever be," I said back. We walked to the room where Gregory slept and he opened the door to reveal a familiar sight.

"_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger _

_And finally drank away his memory." _

I sighed tears coming that I had been fighting for minutes now fell freely. As did Damien's tears. I tired to save him but I knew that I was to blame. Damien blamed himself for Christophe's death. But Gregory's death was my entire fault. I should have known that Gregory wasn't strong enough to stay alive.

"_Life is short but this time it was bigger _

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees."_

I walked to his body and saw that he was holding two pictures. One that I toke of the two kissing. And finally that picture of the house Christophe found for the two of them.

"_We found her with her face down in the pillow _

_Clinging to his picture for dear life." _

We agreed that the two would be buried together. So Gregory was buried next Christophe under that willow tree. I stood there thinking of how the two were too young to die. I heard everyone leave and I was about to turn and leave when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

I turned and saw two simmering figures in the sunlight. I knew who they were and I smiled as the two stared at each other. I watched as Gregory took a step closer to Christophe and they hugged. I heard that it lullaby that I knew the angels had just for them.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow _

_While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa _

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa_

Long and I'm sure I have this screwed up but it is two late for me care. Plus I'm proud of this. Why I don't know. Song is Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. I love this song and for some reason I thought of these two.


End file.
